


I would never hurt you

by Antar3s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Stiles and Lydia get into fight. Lydia is afraid of Stiles hitting her. 
*I suck at summaries.*





	

After everything that happened with Peter and Jackson, somehow, Stiles and Lydia got together.  It was after Jackson left to London and Allison said to Lydia that she should open her eyes and see what’s right in front of her.  


And she did.  


Lydia took a while to sort out her feelings, but when she did, she  confronted Stiles.

“I guess I’ve always knew I had feelings for you, but I was too scared to admit that,” she told him. Stiles, at first, thought it was a joke. But then Lydia was kissing him and he was kissing her and he knew it was real.  


Everything was perfect.  


The whole pack was happy that the two finally got together, but they got annoyed when they smelled what they were feeling. It was not pleasant.  


But, one night, they got into a fight.  


Stiles was yelling and all Lydia could see was Jacson yelling in her face. When Stiles took a step forward, angrily moving his hands  out to run through his hair in frustration, Lydia flinched and flashed back to the day Jackson pushed her against a wall and grabbed her hand, tightly, yelling how she ruined everything. She took a step back, afraid he was going to hurt her and Stiles stilled, shocked. 

_Did she really think I_ _was going to hurt her? Was I being that agressive?_ he thought and slowly took a step forward. When Lydia didn’t move back nor flinch, he hugged her. Tightly. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” he was  constanly apologizing and asking what he did wrong.  
Lydia hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes of just standing there and hugging, Lydia let go.  


“It’s not your fault. I just had a flashback of when Jackson..” she stopped there for a second, taking a deep breath. Stiles still had his arms around her and was letting her collect her thoughts, although he kinda knew what had happened beetwen them. 

“Things with Jackson tended to get rough, and he used to yell all the time, so when you started yelling couple of minutes ago...  I had a flashback of the day he pushed me against a wall and told me I ruined everything,” there were tears in her beutiful eyes and Stiles cursed Jackson for being a jerk to Lydia. He was furious. But he didn’t show it.  


“Shh, it’s okay, it’s alright,” he hugged her again and let her cry on his shoulder.  


“You need to know that no matter how angry I get, I would **_never_** hurt you, okay? Never,” he kissed the top of her head and let go of her just so he could wipe away her tears. She nodded and a smile found it’s way onto her lips. They kissed and Lydia made sure to lock away her memories of Jackson and never unlock them again. She focused on Stiles and his soft lips and his scent and they way he was holding her and for the first time, Lydia felt truly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Heloo, everyone.  
> This is my first Stydia one shot, and first work on ao3. Comments and kudos are appriciated.  
> P. S- english is not my first langauage so please point out if there are any mistakes.


End file.
